One electrical coupling device is described in European patent 0 199 249. There, two electrical conductors are surrounded, in each case, by rotationally symmetrical insulating bodies, the conductors being located across from each other with clearance, and their insulating bodies having a central recess. The cavity formed by the clearance of the insulating bodies and by their central recess, is formed by a collar which is fitted to the exterior contour of the insulating body, the cavity in its middle area being closed off by a bulge of the collar. In the cavity is located a contact device, which encloses the two conductor ends having a shaft-shaped cross-sectional contour. At each of its ends the contact device is pressed to the conductor ends by an annular spring having a radially-acting force component. As a result of the existing cavity, which is enlarged still more by the circumferential bulge, the contact device is able to compensate for misalignments of the conductor ends within certain limits.